Teen of Japan
,It is initially translated as "Miss Teen Japan" by Viz, but is referred to as "Teen of Japan" in later volumes. better known as TOJ,Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box is a competition that takes place every three years on December 24. Three students each from Eitoku Academy and Eirin Academy are selected to compete for the one million yen prize. The competition tests beauty, intelligence, and the skills required for marriage and motherhood. It has become notorious for its unpredictable outcomes, due to the events changing every time.Chapter 64, Boys Over FlowersChapter 65, Boys Over Flowers History Past results wins]] Six years prior,See: Hana Yori Dango Wiki:Timeline Tsubaki Domyoji entered TOJ representing Eitoku Academy. In the first round, the girls were judged on how they wore clothes selected from a Paris collection. For the intelligence portion, they were required to answer questions in a quiz show-type setting. That particular year, the girls were of a high level and three were taken to the final round, including Tsubaki. In the last portion of the competition, they had the girls cook okonomiyaki, a common Japanese dish. The rich girls were unfamiliar with it, besides Tsubaki whom he learned to cook it for her brother. She was the only one able to successfully make it and thus won the entire competition. Three years later, Shizuka Todo represented Eitoku and won.Chapter 63, Boys Over Flowers Shizuka later won a similar contest, , during her time in Paris.Chapter 6, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi competes at the start of the contest]] Another three years later, Tsukasa Domyoji decided to enter Tsukushi Makino into the contest, after her home was shown on the news. Thinking that she was "too poor" for him, he wanted to present her in a better light.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers He signed and sent in a recommendation letter without informing her. Tsukushi later asked Tsukasa for a loan of one million yen, after her father had borrowed that exact amount from a loanshark and then lost it. Tsukasa agreed, but required her to enter the Teen of Japan contest. He told her she could pay him back with the prize money. Tsukasa's sister, Tsubaki agreed to help train Tsukushi. She provided her with all the necessary instructors in etiquette, English, cooking, flower arranging, and tea ceremony. An esthetician and hair stylist were also provided. Tsukushi trained for several hours a day for two weeks, before the contest began on Christmas Eve. She competed alongside Eitoku classmates, Sakurako Sanjo and Junko Ekuni, and Eirin Academy students, Ayano Kurimaki, Sonoko Maekawa, and Kazuko Kubo. The judges were Jody Grand, Arthur Smith, Akira Onagisa, and Hideki Oe. For the beauty portion, the girls were tasked with expressing their individuality through the latest fashion. Mr. Smith felt all of the girls were dressed "too conventionally," except for Tsukushi whom he praised. Junko and Kazuko were eliminated.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers In the second round, their English knowledge was tested by Mrs. Grand. Sonoko was disqualified for dropping a teacup during her turn.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers Mrs. Grand nearly passed out in the middle of Tsukushi's turn. She passed Ayano and Tsukushi to the next round, eliminating Sakurako.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers After a fifteen minute break, the two finalists returned to the stage. The crowd became somewhat unruly this time as many questioned how Tsukushi had made it this far. Tsukasa managed to quiet the unrest by punching a particularly loud audience member.Chapter 71, Boys Over Flowers In the third and final round, a group of twenty-one children were brought on stage. Tsukushi and Ayano were taken to another room with the children, whom they had to play with to determine the winner. The two ended up playing with the children together by the end of the thirty minutes.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers The children asked to pick whom they liked the best. Ryusuke Hayama refused to pick as he felt it was unfair. The judges decided to pick based on overall score, which lead to Ayano being crowned the winner. They granted a special prize to Tsukushi of 300,000 yen "in recognition of her heroic efforts."Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Participants Judges *Akira Onagisa *Arthur Smith *Hideki Oe *Jody Grand Behind the scenes *The competition is first mentioned in chapter sixty-two of the manga and makes its first appearance in chapter sixty-seven. It is also mentioned intermittently throughout the rest of the manga. *Teen of Japan's venue is likely based on Nippon Budokan. Tsukushi's prom in the final episode of Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007) was coincidentally filmed at the Budokan. *The TOJ contest appears in two episodes of Hana Yori Dango (2005). In the drama, Kaede Domyoji was the first winner of contest and won her husband's love through it. Tsukasa and Tsubaki suggest that Tsukushi enters the competition, after their mother puts her family and friends in financial danger. Tsukushi does so with Tsubaki's recommendation. Ayano Kurimaki, Tsukasa's fiancée, also enters with Kaede's recommendation.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango The 2005 TOJ in the drama has four rounds, while the manga only has three. Except for the first round, the rest of the contest follows the original closely. Unlike the manga, the drama version has about thirty contestants from atleast four schools. Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango : Judges *Minako Yamanaka (TOJ chairperson) *Arthur Smith *The contest was also an event in the game, Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss (2015). Special costumes for the player's avatar were released for the event.https://twitter.com/hanad_f4fk/status/717260646522294272 (Japanese) *Teen of Japan is replaced with "Chinese Cuisine Culinary Competition" in ''Meteor Garden'' (2018). The competition is also held every three years. Dao Ming Zhuang won the contest years earlier and later helps Dong Shan Cai train for it.Episode 13, Meteor Garden Shan Cai competes in the sixth edition of it, which consists of three rounds. Zhou Cai Na wins the top prize of 1 million yuan. Shan Cai is a given a special prize of 500,000 yuan "for her persistent and outstanding performance."Episode 14, Meteor Garden : Judges *Tu Xiao Wen *Zhang Jin Bao *Wu Li Hua *Tang Jing Mei Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: F4 and First Kiss'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Manga Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Meteor Garden (2018)